This Time With Heart
by Projectrain
Summary: After two years of therapy at the mental institution and unexpected events, Azula is given a second chance to relive her days as the fourteen year old Fire Nation Princess, on the beginning of her journey to capture her uncle, brother and possibly the Avatar. How will she handle it this time around? What will come out of it? Time Travel. Check it out! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: A Second Chance?

Azula was on her knees in front of the Avatar, with two guards at either side to make sure they were prepared for anything she had planned for them, although they weren't needed, but the 'United Council of The Elements' were not taking any chances, what idiots.

It had taken two years of therapy to get through to her with the help of Aang, it wouldn't have worked without him, at least she was sure of it. Her therapy started off terribly because those idiot doctors in the mental institute had no idea how to 'help' her in becoming better, they gave her medication that only made her feel worse, useless therapy sessions that had made no progress whatsoever, if she could firebend at that time then she would've killed the lot of them, but she couldn't since her chi flow was disrupted and therefore blocked. It was a nightmare to be in that white room with a straight-jacket, facing all of her nightmares, her mother being the prominent one, and she was sure she was becoming even more insane due to that place alone.

She was losing her mind, even then she could admit that to herself but that all changed one day when Aang came. He didn't like her then and the only reason he even came for a visit was because it was a favour to the Fire Lord, whatever that meant. He noticed her condition and decided to stick around longer to see how she was treated, how her therapy went, if she was getting better, boy was he surprised.

On the first day Aang was there to see her therapy sessions Azula went completely insane, thrashing, screaming, crying, everything a mad woman was capable of, although even to this day she couldn't really figure out what made her lose control of herself so much, maybe the sickening medication, maybe the wasteful talks with the doctors, maybe realizing that she had failed so badly and that she was in too deep to get herself out, maybe it was all those things but the result was still the same, she was nothing.

She didn't have a purpose anymore, she was the perfect princess that conquered Ba Sing Se without any casualties, a feat not even the most pristine Fire Nation generals could pull. She was a firebending prodigy, not even Zuko could beat her, alone anyway. She was many things but a failure wasn't one of them, that was then. Losing to Zuko because of the water peasant was the last straw in the balance of her psyche, her mother never loved her, Mai and Ty lee betrayed her, she was just a tool to her father, those were all the catalysts that spelled her downfall. Agni, everything was so clear in hindsight, how could she not see it?

From the day she lost control in the institute Aang took it upon himself to participate in her well being but Azula could easily see that he was doing this more for Zuko then herself, such selfishness.

She never liked anyone giving her pity and the Avatar was no different. She made his visits a nightmare, hell in the first few weeks when he started to come she would attack him when she could. It was a rough start because she refused his help, she refused anyone's help. Aang never gave up however and made it his mission to actually get to know her, Agni it was such an awkward experience. It started off slow, simple questions here and there, but gradually he would ask tougher questions, mainly about her past. She NEVER trusted anyone to know her, they could betray her, so it was safe to say that she rejected all his attempts. After a while Aang ordered the doctors not give her the medication anymore, which was the only thing she actually appreciated from him, she guessed that's when the minuscule amount of trust started.

For months he would come visit her and make sure she was comfortable, by the sixth month of his visit she was free of her straight-jacket. They started to interact more but she was still mentally unstable and often had relapses, that's when Aang started truly healing her. He wanted to unblock some her chi flow so she could have access to her firebending, although that was a stupid idea he told her that he trusted her enough to do this, stupid moron. When he touched her head something unexpected happened, his hand started to glow and she immediately felt a lot more calmer, it was a strange feeling really but it was a wonderful sensation none the less. Aang theorized that since her mental instabilty was the reason for her chi being blocked then in helping her chi flow he would also be helping her mind in the process. The sessions continued and in less then a year, her chi flow was back to normal and the nightmares stopped, not completely but it was good enough.

From there on their therapy started to get easier and Azula found herself doing something she vowed never to do, telling someone about her past. It was so horrible, reliving all those memories but Aang helped her every single bit of the way and never showed any discouragement to anything she said or did, he was just too nice for his own good, not that she was complaining.

Aang's pity quickly turn to admiration for the fallen princess, her upbringing was truly terrible, favouritism between parents, that never ended well. After one year her relationship with Aang was closer and more open, they would talk about anything they could to each other and that allowed for more trust and understanding.

Zuko's first visit wasn't a happy one but he didn't stop when he heard, from Aang, on the good progress she was making. She didn't trust Zuko at first but it changed overtime. She even asked him on one occasion why he would even visit someone who tried to kill him and he replied, " Because you're my sister, even after everything. Our parents weren't perfect and neither were we. I failed in my role of a big brother and I'm sorry." She didn't even know how to reply to that. How do you reply to that? After everything she had put him through she didn't expect that from Zuko and that's why she didn't believe what he said until Aang confirmed Zuko's care for her. It was awkward being around Zuko at first, so much bad blood between them but Zuko never stopped in trying to help her with the healing.

She soon became so much better and trusting that by the time Mai and Ty Lee came over, the latter apologising profusely and begging her not to throw their friendship away, she forgave them and apologised for putting them in such a predicament to choose, shocking the hell out of the two, even to this day that was a very funny memory. She even made amends with the rest of the gang, although Toph seemed to be the only one acting like she didn't try to fry them on occasion.

Her mother had returned but their relationship was still in progress, she didn't like Ursa yet but she didn't hate her anymore. As soon as Ursa returned from her banishment she immediately wanted to know how Azula was doing. The mother felt guilty for not properly being there for her own daughter and had been trying to make up for it ever since, for the past two months.

Everything seemed to be working out for Azula and she had been deemed, by Aang, stable enough that she didn't need therapy anymore, but things didn't last long.

Although Zuko was willing to forgive her past, other nations still wanted her head for her crimes. Zuko fought for her life every step and it was agreed that she would be allowed to live, without the ability to firebend. Zuko tried to change that but in the end the verdict was set. She was fine with it however, firebending used to be her only will to live but overtime she lost a need for it, she hadn't even used it after Aang unlocked her chi. She didn't want a life of constant battle, thanks to Aang, all she wanted was a life of peace. So now here she was, in the Fire Lord's chambers, with friends and family present, awaiting her fate.

"The judgement has been set. For the price of your life you must lose your firebending. I'm really sorry Azula," Aang said sadly. He didn't like this, not one bit. Azula had changed so much and people were still sticking to the past, he felt this was too unfair.

Azula gave a small smile in response. It didn't matter anymore, "It's okay Aang."

Aang approached her and then closed his eyes to concentrate. The guards parted her robe to expose part of her chest, and a little cleavage, so Aang can perform his task. Aang's tattoos started to glow and when he opened his eyes they were also glowing. He put one hand on her forehead and then the other on her chest.

"I'm sorry Azula," Zuko said remorsefully, he tried his best.

"Thanks for trying Zu Zu," Azula said smiling warmly at him, the nickname used to be used in distaste, but now it was more of an affectionate jab.

Zuko smiled softly at her but his heart still ached at the sight.

Ty Lee was sobbing on Mai's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Azula. We'll be here for you when it's done," Ursa said as tears fell down her face, taking away someone's ability to bend was the same as taking a part of their soul.

Sokka, Katara, Suki and Toph all kept quiet, they felt like this was more of a family moment.

"I'm not about to die," Azula said rolling her eyes.

"Get ready, it will feel strange," Aang said then the glow started to increase until it covered both Aang and Azula.

Azula felt strange, like she wasn't really here, like she was floating. The process didn't hurt, it just felt out of the ordinary. She felt light headed, she couldn't really put it into words but she couldn't think of anything coherent. Her vision was red at first but then it started turning blue, All seemed to be going as planned until the strange floating sensation increased dramatically, like she was flying at top speeds into the sky. Her vision started to slowly turn violet and now she felt like she was plummeting to the ground at an unstoppable speeds.

"Is that supposed to be happening?" She heard her mother's voice ask.

"I'm not sure but out of all the people that Aang took bending from I have never seen something like this," that was Zuko, he actually sounded worried.

She heard rumbling and panicked voices.

"Somethings wrong!" Ursa said.

"Aang! What's going on!" That was a frightened Ty Lee.

Those were all the voices Azula could hear before her vision was engulfed in a blinding white light and her ears were met with the loudest screech she had ever heard. Her head was pounding, her ears felt like they were going to bleed, her heart was hammering a hundred times per second. When she couldn't take it anymore that's when her vision turned black and there was only silence.

**"...Princess Azula...? Princess Azula?" **A voice called gently and for a moment Azula thought she was dreaming. She felt exhausted, like she just didn't want to wake up. She kept her eyes closed and tried to put her thoughts together. She was in the process of losing her bending. Was it finished? Did Aang do the job? She couldn't feel anything on her forehead nor her chest. Her body felt momentarily numb.

**"Please wake up princess, you are needed,"** that same voice continued and Azula groaned in protest. She felt like lead damn it! She slowly, groggery, opened her eyes and was met with an unexpected sight. She knew she was in her room because it looked exactly the same as she remembered it, nothing out of place, did they actually replace that mirror? Well she figured she would be here sooner or later. Maybe they put her here to give her time to recuperate before they sent her back to the 'white house'?

"Ah! You're awake! Good morning princess," Azula looked to the person who had greeted her and was met with a servant girl, bowing her head.

"Good morning..." Azula was a bit confused. How long was she out? Last time she checked it was night time when the process of taking her bending started.

"The Fire Lord would like to have an audience with you," The girl said.

"Can't Zuko wait? I'm really tired," Azula said then flopped back to her sleeping place on her bed, she was tired, Zuko could understand that.

"Prince Zuko my lady? He isn't here," the girl said in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Azula asked raising a brow at this girl. Did she just call Zuko...prince?

"He is still in his banishment. Fire Lord Ozai requests your presence immediately," the girl said, still confused on the princess's behaviour.

Azula bolted from her bed and just stared at the girl. Zuko banished? Fire Lord Ozai? What in Agni's name was going on here?

"Firelord Ozai?" Azula asked in trepidation, she must be hearing things, right?

"Yes, best we not waste time my lady," the girl said and clapped her hands, in walked a number of maids.

"Let's get you ready," the girl said.

Azula was too shocked to do anything but allow them to tend to her. Zuko was banished again? Her father was Fire Lord again? How long was she out for? How much has happened? How could she miss it all? She didn't know what to feel about this. On the one hand her view of Zuko had changed a lot, she saw him more as a brother now then before, he did so much for her when anyone else would've let her rot, so to find out that, in a sleep, her father somehow retained his power over the Fire Nation and Zuko had been banished again was a little nerve wrecking. She didn't idolize her father anymore, she meant nothing to him and that notion wasn't going to change any time soon but she still feared the man, especially since she didn't have her bending anymore...or did she? She could feel her chi flow and the inner flame within her. The maids were done tending to her and when she looked in the mirror she gasped. She looked no older than she did...two years ago! She had seen her reflection many times, even yesterday, and she didn't look anything like this! She looked fourteen again. This didn't make any sense. She was sixteen now, she knew she wasn't supposed to look like this, it's not like she had discovered a fountain of youth or something.

"Please princess, I implore you to make haste before Fire Lord Ozai loses his patience," the girl said nervously.

Azula was a bit torn in actually going to her father but she knew if she didn't go to him then he would soon come to her, which would be fatal. She straightened herself and made her way to the Fire Lord's chambers. Her heart was hammering. So many thoughts running in her head, possible punishments for failing, torture, or was he just waiting for her to wake up to kill her himself, she wouldn't put it past him. She approached the door to the chamber and the guards situated at either side of the door opened it for her to walk in. When she made her way inside she immediately viewed the similar scenery, the red fire, the familiar shadow of her father.

"Welcome Azula," Ozai's voice boomed from all around her.

"Father," Azula addressed wearily. What was this man planning for her?

"...I'm surprised to see that you're not bowing to me," Ozai said curiously, Azula seemed a bit...off.

"You summoned me here father," Azula continued, ignoring the fear that had risen in her heart.

Ozai decided not to think too much of this and just continued with the real objective, "Yes, as you know the Avatar has returned.l"

Something about this seemed very familiar and Azula was starting to get a bad feeling.

"Even though I had sent your brother to capture the Avatar he has acted irresponsible and I have deemed your Uncle and brother traitors to the Fire Nation. You are to capture them on sight and to kill the Avatar if an opportunity arrives. I am assigning this mission to you my daughter, Azula, princess of the Fire Nation" Ozai said.

Those words. She remembered those exact words been spoken to her more than two years ago and upon getting a closer look at her father she could see he looked exactly the same as he did that time. Could he fire bend as well? Aang took his bending away right? Judging by the fire surrounding him and not even touching his body she guessed he could.

"Will you take the mission?" Ozai asked after a pause. Something was definitely wrong with Azula.

"...Yes," She was buying herself some time to figure out just what on earth was going on here and agreeing to her father's terms would at least give her a start.

"Good, you may leave," Ozai said and watched his daughter leave his chambers.

She looked around herself. She wasn't being arrested, she wasn't being tortured, she wasn't being scolded and she definitely wasn't being killed right now. How? The father she knew would torture her at any mistake and she messed up royally when she lost to Zuko in the Agni Kai. This was so confusing. Zuko was banished... What about her mother? What about Mai and Ty Lee? What about Aang? She made her way to the palace gardens and stopped one of the maids there.

"Have you seen my mother?" Azula asked the woman.

"No princess, I can't say I have," the woman said.

"Are you sure?" Azula asked with a frown.

"Certainly my lady. Lady Ursa hasn't been seen here in Years, ever since Azulon's death," the woman said.

Azula paused. The pieces where slowly falling together and Azula was dreading where the conclusion was leading up to. She looked fourteen again, Zuko was banished, her mother hadn't been seen in years, ever since her grandfather's death. Alarm bells were ringing in her head. She just needed to know one more thing.

"What about Mai and Ty Lee," Azula asked in trepidation.

"I'm not sure I know any...Oh! Those two girls! Why I haven't seen them ever since you were just little children. You were all so cute together my lady," the woman gushed with faraway look.

Azula rolled her eyes but at least her suspicions were confirmed. Somehow she had come back to the past and she was reliving her days as the oh so perfect Fire Nation Princess. How is this possible? It couldn't be possible! This had to be a dream. She quickly pinched herself and hissed in pain. Nope, she wasn't dreaming this up.

"Are you alright princess?" the woman asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine...?" Azula looked at the woman curiously.

"Yes?" The woman asked when she realized Azula was staring at her way too long.

"What's your name?" Azula asked curiously. The woman looked at her in shock and Azula had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes again, was she really that bad that people where surprised when she asked them for just their names alone?

"It's Maya," Maya said in shock. Azula never asked for anyone's name, especially if they were maids.

"I'll keep that in mind," Azula muttered then made her way back to her room. She went inside her room and immediately flopped on her bed. It was as if she was doing things all over again, well she was but she still couldn't believe it. How did this happen? Maybe it happened during the time Aang was taking her bending, people were panicking for crying out loud. If that was the case then why did it happen? Was it just a stupid mistake? An illusion? Or did this mean something else? A second chance maybe? Azula knew all too well that if she was indeed repeating time then she had the advantage of knowing what the future held, well their future but her present, she thinks. She could fix her mistakes because she knew what to expect, she didn't know everything but she knew mostly about her past failures.

"I could maintain my rule on Ba Sing Se," she mused, and she could, she would be better prepared for all possible scenarios and help the Fire Nation rule the world. No one would be able to stand in her way and she could now easily crush anyone who could oppose her because she knew how things would play out. She looked at her reflection in the mirrior. The same face, the same golden eyes, the same lips, the same hair, all belonging to the unstoppable Fire Nation Princess, she could be untouchable again. She sighed. That wasn't who she was anymore, thanks to Aang. With his help she was able to see all of her mistakes and misgivings, and there were a lot of them. She had caused so much pain then and it seemed that fate had somehow deemed her worthy of a redo. She didn't know where to start though, right now people would run at the very mention of her name, yeah even she could admit that she was just that scary. Nobody would trust her, Zuko didn't like her here, Aang didn't know her, Sokka and Katara still hated the Fire Nation, Toph...well you never knew with her, and her mother was still banished. So much to do and she was starting to get a headache. She decided to stop overloading information into her brain and get some much needed sleep, it didn't take long for the land of dreams to claim her.

**A****N:****Let me know what you think. I do not own Avatar.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Old Friends Part 1

Azula mentally sighed miserably. She was in her standard fire nation garb, with Fire Nation soldiers following behind her, at a respectable distance of course, that way she could be allowed some breathing space from those people.

She just wanted to tell them to take a hike, that she didn't need them, that they were just idiots for following the ideals of such a disgraceful Fire Lord, but she knew they would probably look at her like she was crazy, even if she couldn't see it through their masks, report to her father in which she would in turn be interrogated by him, possibly resulting in her swift death because she had insulted the Fire Lord and she wouldn't be able to escape, even with the excuse of not being from this time, who on earth would believe that she came from the future?

At first she didn't know how to really deal with being bought back to the past, mainly in fixing her mistakes, but she knew she couldn't bring attention to herself, it would end terribly for her and the second chance would be worth nothing. She had to play it carefully, pretend to be her old self in front of her father and his followers while discreetly owning up to her mistakes. There was still a few problems in that though, she really had no idea what to do, where to start, what exactly to fix. It was all a jumble of confusion, most things looked much easier in the distance then they actually were and this was no different, she really wished she was back in her time right now, she didn't need this stress.

They were approaching an all too familiar tent. The circus, Azula had often wondered why on earth Ty Lee would choose such a profession. Yes, she had a knack for acrobatics, she also wanted to stand out from her identical sisters, but she could have easily used her skills for something better, like combat...which she did, fighting for her cause and not the Fire Nation's, there's that stab of guilt again. Ty Lee had a good life, although the circus wasn't what one would call a stable job Ty Lee was still at peace, until she had to come and screw it up. She wasn't blaming herself fully though, Ty Lee was to blame too, she would list reasons as soon as they came up. Okay, she was a bad friend, she could admit that, and maybe that was one of the first things she had to fix, Agni help her.

"Stay here," Azula ordered her soldiers. They were obedient with no question and she knew exactly the reason why, they still feared her, they still thought of her as the vindictive Princess who enjoyed other people's suffering, wow, even that sounded bad to her.

She made her way into the circus tent and knew exactly where to track down her old friend, she did it before. It didn't take long for her to locate the acrobat and for a fleeting moment she hesitated in what she was about to do, she would be taking Ty Lee away and possibly screwing her over...again. She quickly pushed the feeling aside and made herself known.

"Hello Ty Lee," Azula greeted as evenly as she could, it was a bit hard sticking into character because she tried her best to not give anything away, she didn't know why she was doing it though, maybe a force of habit so people didn't take advantage of her.

Ty Lee stared at Azula in surprise. Never in her life did she think she would actually see the Fire Nation Princess so soon. They were still friends and Ty Lee still valued her, she was one of the first people to know and understand her, but seeing her here bought shivers down her spine, Azula may have been her friend but that didn't stop Ty Lee from fearing her. She mentally scolded herself, she shouldn't be thinking such thoughts, Azula wasn't just her friend, she was her best friend.

"Azula?" She still had to make sure, you never knew if it was just a double or a like alike, just ask her sisters.

"Yeah, it's me," Azula said. Ty Lee looked so young. She wasn't the same as those guards outside, she was her friend and if Azula was going to fix things with her then she needed to drop the mask, she decided to act like the person she was now and not her past self, she offered a small smile at the surprised look her friend was sporting.

Ty Lee actually did a double take. She couldn't believe her eyes. Azula was...smiling? It didn't even look remotely malevolent, it looked so real and...pretty, she guessed. Ty Lee had never seen Azula smile like that and she was starting to doubt that this was even the Princess at all.

"It's been a while huh?" Azula asked when she realised Ty Lee wasn't going to say anything, was the smile a bit too much or something?

"...Yeah, it has. Uhh... How are you?" Ty Lee asked awkwardly, she couldn't help it, she was still in shock.

"I'm well but I didn't come here for idle chit-chat," that sounded more like the old her but she really was in hurry to get this over with.

"Oh...Then why are you here?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"I want to recruit you in helping me find certain people," Azula said carefully.

"Recruit?" Ty Lee didn't like where this was going.

"Yes," Azula said. It felt really strange, doing this over again, like any mistake she made would have dire consequences.

"Sorry Azula but I really enjoy it here. I feel at peace and my aura has never been pinker!" Ty Lee said cheerfully.

Azula was about to plead with her when Ty Lee's name was suddenly called by the ringmaster.

"Oh! Gotta go, it was nice seeing you again," Ty Lee said and then left to do her tightrope act.

Well that was a bit faster then she expected but she did take longer to get here then the first time so it was understandable. She needed Ty Lee though, not just for the sake of finding Zuko, Uncle Iroh and the Gang, especially Aang, but to have an actual stable relationship that wouldn't result in betrayal in the near future.

She made her way and saw Ty Lee getting ready to perform her act, just like last time. She spotted the ringmaster and paused. Last time she had him burn the net beneath the tightrope in order to put pressure on Ty Lee to join her, Agni what kind of friend does that? She didn't really know how to persuade someone without instilling fear into them, she was left with pressing questions. How could she get Ty Lee to join her this time around? What could she do? It was obvious that Ty Lee didn't want to come with her and if she tried something different then before she could mess up in recruiting Ty Lee to her cause indefinitely. She really thought about this and only one solution seemed plausible of working without unexpected consequences. She sighed.

Silently apologising to Ty Lee, Azula made her way to the ringmaster, she didn't like this but she really couldn't think of a better option.

"Nice night for performing," Azula said to the ringmaster, who immediately recognized her.

"Yes, it is! It is a pleasure to have you here princess," the ringmaster said respectfully.

"I'm glad to be here. That girl, is she good at what she does?" Azula said indicating to Ty Lee who was getting ready to start.

"Very, I'd say she's the best," the ringmaster said confidently.

"Why don't we test that hmm? Light this net on fire and release all those animals," Azula ordered seriously, just this once, Agni she hated doing this.

The ringmaster knew that he didn't have a choice and he acted as ordered, everyone knew not to mess with the prodigy.

Azula made sure not to look up as the performance commenced because she knew she would see the hurt in those big grey eyes, Agni she was so sorry! She quickly made her way to the back and waited patiently for the show to finish and made sure to calm herself as much as possible before approaching Ty Lee. Everything was acting out exactly as before, all she had to do now was to force Ty Lee to go with her again.

"Great performance, it was rather enjoyable if I do say so myself," Azula said in mock glee.

"I'm glad you liked it," Ty Lee muttered.

"I'm looking forward to the next day's show as well," Azula said with a mirthful smile, it was all an act however, that would stop when Ty Lee agreed to come with her.

That's the Azula she remembered and the shiver of fear shot through her spine again. She had no choice, she had to accept or risk getting herself killed because of the Princess, "I'm not performing anymore."

"Oh?" Azula asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! The universe is giving me strong hints that it's time for a career change," Ty Lee said cheerfully but Azula could easily see the fear that radiated from those grey eyes.

"So you'll be joining me?" Azula asked already knowing the answer.

"You bet!" Ty Lee said with a grin.

"Good, we leave immediately," Azula said then made her way outside the tent with Ty Lee following her. Azula could see her soldiers, at a distance, playing cards and that gave her the opportunity to talk to Ty Lee alone.

"...You know I would never hurt you right?" even she knew that was impossible to believe but she wanted see how Ty Lee would react to what she said.

"Of course," judging by the nervous smile she was sporting Azula knew Ty Lee didn't believe her, hell she wouldn't have believed herself in the past, but things were different now.

"*...I'm really sorry Ty Lee," Azula said honestly with sadness, the guilt was slowly eating away at her and it didn't feel right doing that to the acrobat again.

"For what?" Ty Lee asked in true confusion and shock, Azula was never the type of person to apologise so freely and sincerely, she really looked remorseful and her aura showed she wasn't faking.

"For setting that net on fire. I felt really bad for putting you on the spot like that but I really needed your help, I'm desperate," Azula said honestly. She felt a bit better with that confession, it was the truth.

"...Who are you?"

Azula looked at her and for the first time in her life she could actually see a hint of anger coming from Ty Lee.

"What do you mean Ty Lee?" Azula asked confusedly.

"You are NOT Azula," Ty Lee said curtly.

"Of course I am. Who else could I be?" Azula asked in surprise, what was Ty Lee's problem?

"The Azula I know wouldn't say such things so freely, especially using words like 'desperate'. She is strong-willed and doesn't show weakness to anyone. I have to admit that you've got the looks close enough but your aura isn't the same, hers was black and yours is a light yellow, which indicates constant confusion and Azula was never like that, she was always sure of herself. I'm going to ask you again, who the hell are you!?" Ty Lee spat, she was getting really angry know, how dare someone try to steal her best friend's identity?

"Ty Lee listen-"

"No, you listen! Azula's my best friend and I won't stand for any imposter trying to trick me!" Ty Lee quickly went into her fighting stance.

Oh Agni, how did things get so bad so quickly? Azula could admit that she never expected this out of Ty Lee, she was willing to fight her, because she thought she was an imposter, and Azula felt touched, as weird as it sounded. She didn't know Ty Lee felt so strongly about her, she seemed scared of her but it seemed that when push came to shove then Ty Lee was really a good friend. Looking back confirmed her assumptions, Ty Lee used to be by her side all the way until the Boiling Rock incident, she really was bad friend indeed.

"No Ty Lee-" She was cut off when Ty Lee charged and tried to strike her. Azula knew that if she was hit by any of Ty Lee's chi blocking strikes then it was game over for her. She didn't want to hurt Ty Lee, she wouldn't do that anymore. She quickly jumped on top of a cage to dodge one of Ty Lee's fists.

"Princess! We're coming!" One of the soldiers shouted as all the soldiers ran to stop Ty Lee.

"Stay out of this!" Azula snarled at them, they were NOT going to harm Ty Lee.

"Oh? So you even have fake soldiers?" Ty Lee asked as she glared at the imposter, she wasn't really focusing too much on reason anymore.

"Ty! Please stop this!" Azula implored and realised her mistake too late, the only person she called Ty was the future Ty Lee and not this one.

"Aha, I knew it! Azula NEVER calls me 'Ty'!" Ty Lee said angrily, she was losing herself, she rarely got angry and on the few times she did then it never ended well. She advanced on the Princess.

"Okay, that's it!" Azula shouted then shot a small blue fire-ball at Ty Lee.

Ty Lee yelped and covered her face with her arms and closed her eyes, the flame was too fast to dodge, she expected to feel pain but all she felt was a warm sensation at her left side. She waited a while and when nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh?" Ty Lee said confusedly. She looked to her side and saw burn marks on the ground next to her. She...missed her?

"There, don't you see!? Who else can firebend blue fire!?" Azula said irritably. She was a bit surprised that she could still do that, she thought she lost the ability to bend but her arrival in the past must have changed things, drastically.

Ty Lee looked like a deer caught in head lights. No one but the real Azula could summon blue fire when fire bending. So all this time she was actually attacking her best friend, oh boy, she felt rather silly right now for losing her temper.

"You really are Azula... Oopsy!" Ty Lee siad sheepishly, she had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life.

"You attack me and all you have to say is 'Oopsy'?" Azula's brow twitched, the nerve of this girl.

"No! Azula I'm so-"

"Tch, let's just go," Azula said as she jumped down from the cage she had used to stay out of Ty Lee's range and began walking away from the scene, not even waiting for anyone else.

Ty Lee quickly rushed to catch up with the Princess and when she did only awkward silence was present. After a while Ty Lee had enough of the awkward atmosphere and decided to start.

"...Uhhm Azula?" Ty Lee asked meekly, she was afraid Azula might do something to her in her anger.

"What?" Azula asked as she glared at Ty Lee. Here she was trying to be nice and that's what she gets in return? Even if she deserved it Azula still felt upset. Her glare softens when she saw Ty Lee flinch and look down.

"I'm really really really really really sorry. Please forgive me," Ty Lee pleaded with her hands together.

Azula rolled her eyes. Did Ty Lee know the power she had over people? She was way too adorable and airheaded to stay angry at, stupid puppy dog pout.

"...Fine," Azula grumbled.

"Thank you thank you thank you," Ty Lee squealed and hugged the Princess, who stiffened from the unexpected contact. There was a pause but it didn't take long for Ty Lee to realize what she did and quickly let go before Azula burned her.

"I'm so sorry," Ty Lee said with a pleading tone.

"It's okay... It didn't feel that bad," that was true, it felt warm and a bit...comfortable.

"... What exactly happened to you?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" Azula asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You never acted this way back then, when we were in the academy," Ty Lee said.

"What can I say, things change," Azula shrugged, she wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth.

"Okay... Can I ask you a favour?" Ty Lee asked hesitantly.

"What is it?" Azula said with a frown.

"...Could you call me Ty? It sounds really cute," Ty Lee said with a faint blush, Agni she felt really embarrassed.

That was unexpected, it seemed that the Ty Lee of this time liked the name as well, although she wasn't expecting to have the same relationship with the Ty Lee of this time compared to the Ty Lee of her present. It was still endearing to know that with time they could actually have a strong bond as friends.

"Sure Ty," Azula smiled.

Ty Lee beamed at her. Azula had changed from the last time she saw her. She wasn't angry about the net incident because Azula seemed genuinely regretful for it, she also seemed more open to her. Ty Lee didn't know what to make of this side of Azula, even her eyes seemed different, they didn't hold the mirth they used to, they looked more...soft, mature, if you could put it that way...so different, but she still held elements of the young Azula she had met at the academy.

"So where are we going now?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"We're heading back to my ship. After a few days we will find Mai and recruit her as well," Azula said.

"Why do you need us exactly?" Ty Lee asked.

"To help me locate certain people," Azula said.

"Who?" Ty Lee asked.

"We'll talk more about it in my sleeping quarters," Azula said softly as she noticed a lot of people where staring at her and her soldiers.

"Sure!" Ty Lee chirped. Whatever It was it had to be really important for Azula not to be talking about it in the open. She was also going to see Mai again, after so long, she actually wondered how she was doing, and couldn't think of anything. Hopefully their reunion wouldn't be the same as Azula and hers.

"I wonder how Mai is doing?" Ty Lee asked.

"If I know her then she is most probably bored out of her mind," Azula said rolling her eyes. She hoped Mai wouldn't attack her like Ty Lee did. It never ceased to amaze her how easily things could change with just simple acts. The moment she acted friendly with Ty Lee she was immediately attacked, that never happened before so she needed to be a little more careful with how she acted, no need for more unexpected events in the timeline.

She took a glance at Ty Lee, she seemed...happy, and the fear that she saw earlier was not present in those eyes. It was a shaky start of redemption, but a good start none the less. She wasn't deluded in the least with the situation at hand, they were in the middle of war, Aang was being hunted down by Zuko and her father was in power, all very intimidating elements but she wasn't known as a prodigy for nothing. One step at a time, if she played her cards right then this timeline could end up better for her then the one she came from.

**AN: Thank you guys for the reviews and I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Old Friends Part 2

"...Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No!"

"...Oh come on Azula! Please!"

"I said NO Ty!" Azula said in annoyance while glaring at the acrobat. Why the hell she even agreed to have a 'sleep over' instead of just letting Ty Lee use the many rooms that this ship had to offer, she will never know. They were on her ship, heading in the direction of Omashu. She felt so happy that she didn't bring those old hags Lo and Li, they would just annoy her with riddles, even when she wasn't in the mood. Azula knew she couldn't arrive too late or too early, she could miss the perfect opportunity to meet Mai and her plan to reform her old team to help her would be in vain, so she made sure to calculate the exact day of arrival, it would be impossible to calculate the exact moment she met Mai in her past but she had calculated as close as a time as possible, they would be arriving soon.

"Aww please Azula!" Sometimes Azula wondered how she was able to make a friend like Ty Lee without losing her mind sooner, she was annoying the hell out of her and what made it worse was the fact that they were arguing on the most stupid subject that could ever be thought of!

"How many times must I tell you no?" Azula said irritably, Agni she just wanted to get some sleep already. It was late and this would be the last night that she would have the luxury of sleeping in a comfortable bed on her ship before she left with Ty Lee, she wanted to continue this journey with just her friends and no one else, so as soon as they arrived in Omashu then they would split from the soldiers.

"Why won't you just do it?" Ty Lee asked in a confused tone.

"Because it always gets in the way, it's long and a distraction in battle," Azula said rolling her eyes.

"But you look really beautiful with your hair down," Ty Lee observed as she looked at Azula, who had taken off her crown and pins that kept her hair together, she truly looked like a princess.

"...Thanks but I can't keep it that way all the time," Azula said honestly. She really couldn't believe it, they were talking so heatedly about her own hair! Ty Lee implored her to keep it down at all times saying that it outlined her face quite beautifully. Azula was flattered that Ty Lee thought she was pretty but her hair created a lot of problems, it was long and could interfere when she was actually in battle so she couldn't do what Ty Lee requested.

Ty Lee pouted, she could understand what Azula meant but she really did look cute damn it!

"...Fine but you're not going to tie it like that. I know how to handle hair so I can give you a new look that will have all the guys coming after you!" Ty Lee cheered gleefully with a dreamy sigh, the possibilities were endless, so many styles, she would have never been so suggestive before since Azula would have probably called her stupid for such ideas but the Azula she was looking at now was a person she could honestly not live without, she listened, complemented, apologised when necessary, scolded when necessary, and even though Ty Lee was a bit overwhelmed with this new attitude at first she welcomed it wholeheartedly, Azula mostly acted like a sister now, more then her own, and Ty Lee had never felt so comfortable around the Princess in her entire life, the freedom felt amazing, that wasn't to say she didn't like Azula before but she still liked the Princess now as well.

Azula rolled her eyes again, she was reminded of Ty Lee's airheaded nature and couldn't help the warm feeling that came to her heart at the sight. Trying to adjust proved to be much harder than expected but at least Ty Lee accepted her for who she was right now and not the girl she used to be, eventually. She thought about what Ty Lee said and her mouth formed a thin line, she had way more pressing matters to deal with then to focus on boys, they were in a war and even if Ty Lee found time to mingle with the opposite sex she found no need to focus on that kind of relationship, at least not yet anyway.

She looked at Ty Lee and sighed, she was not going to give up was she? Azula had to give Ty Lee credit, when she wanted something she fought for it.

"I'll agree to let you give me a new hair style-" she quickly put her hands up to pause Ty Lee's victory squeal and continued, "- only on three conditions."

"What?" Ty Lee asked wearily.

"That I can choose not to use it at anytime I want, you don't cut ANY part of my hair, and you don't give me a ponytail," Azula said and judging by the grin she saw coming from Ty Lee she knew the acrobat had already seen her conditions coming.

"Right!" Ty Lee said.

"You can't do it yet. We don't want the soldiers to get any ideas," Azula said to stop Ty Lee, who was already getting prepared to start.

"Oh fine," Ty Lee pouted, no fair!

"Okay it's time to get some rest. We'll be arriving in Omashu soon and we need to be in tip-top condition," Azula said with a yawn and laid on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm kind of feeling tired too," Ty Lee yawned and proceeded to lay her body on the floor and try to adjust to the rough metallic texture for a good night sleep.

Azula saw this and her heart ached, it was her fault, she was responsible for this, she never allowed anyone to invade her personal space when sleeping and if there was ever one bed then she was the only one allowed to use it while Mai and Ty Lee used mats or something else, she really felt like crap right now.

"Ty?" Azula said softly.

"Yeah?" Ty Lee asked as she set up and looked at Azula curiously.

"Come," Azula patted the otherside of the bed, there was more then enough room for two people.

"Oh! No, it's okay, the floor isn't that bad and I know how you don't like-"

"Please," Ty Lee stopped talking completely when she heard that desperate tone. She carefully looked at Azula and saw the remorse and guilt that plagued those golden irises and mentally kicked herself, she didn't mean to make Azula feel bad, she was used to sleeping on the floor, honest!

"Okay...thanks," Ty Lee said as she made her way and laid on the other side of the bed. She waited a while then took a glance at Azula, who had her back to her, and started.

"I know I sounded unsure back at the circus but I meant what I said, I know you would never hurt me... Goodnight Azula," Ty Lee whispered tiredly then closed her eyes.

"... Goodnight Ty Lee."

The next day.

Omashu, exactly the same as she remembered it, not as prominent as Ba Sing Se but it was still one of the strongholds of the Earth Kingdom. So many Earth Kingdom citizens at the mercy of the Fire Nation who conquered this place, with a King that surrendered quite easily. In the past Azula always thought that King Bumi was an old fool who wasn't even worthy of the title, he lost his city so easily but after the Day of Black Sun, when it was reported that King Bumi had single-handedly taken back Omashu from the Fire Nation, her view of the man changed, he was quite clever indeed, waiting for the right moment to strike. It was just Ty Lee and herself now, no soldiers to cause a hindrance, just the way it should be. She was still on schedule, if she calculated right, and would soon be seeing Mai again and not long after that the Gang as well.

Azula wasn't really nervous in seeing her old indifferent friend, Mai could take almost anything with a straight face and hopefully she wouldn't blow when she saw her new attitude, she was sure she wouldn't.

She was thinking a bit ahead of the whole reunion though, Mai's little brother Tom Tom was going to be kidnapped soon, if not already, and they would have to exchange King Bumi for the cute little guy. So far no one had become suspicious of her, mainly because she never allowed them to but this was a pressing matter. The right thing to do in that hostage situation would be to hand them King Bumi for Tom Tom and leave it at that but Azula didn't know how to do so without raising suspicious eyebrows, another freaking road block. She would be meeting Aang again at such bad circumstances.

"Mai!" Ty Lee screamed gleefully as she ran and gave her best friend a hug.

Azula looked on and was surprised to be near Mai's home so quickly, palace or whatever, she was just so surprised that she lost track of time thinking too much, she was lucky that she found Mai in her preoccupied state at all.

"Wha...Oh Ty Lee, what are you doing here?" Mai asked in boredom. She was just walking around for a while and decided that the city was just too boring so she made her way back home but was surprised to be embraced before she could even get there, she had to admit that she was a bit surprised to see Ty Lee after all this time but she wouldn't let the girl know that.

"Azula and I were looking for you!" Ty Lee said.

"Azula?" Mai said and looked around until she spotted those all too familiar golden irises.

"Hey Mai," Azula greeted carefully.

"Hey Azula," Mai looked indifferent but Azula could see those eyes scanning her, so she must have noticed already, that was way faster then Ty Lee.

"Are you here to kill me?" Mai asked but Azula could easily see that she was just joking.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Azula said as she made way to Mai and they shared an embrace.

"You seem...different," Mai said after a pause. Azula seemed strange, her demeanour wasn't the same as the Princess she remembered.

"I know right! Even I couldn't get it at first but she's still the same Azula as always, just way...easier," Ty Lee chirped.

"...What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mai asked in bewilderment, sometimes Ty Lee didn't make any sense but this was just too much.

"It's a long story Mai, all you need to know is that I'm not the same girl you knew in the academy," Azula said to Mai, she knew Mai would easily take this without care.

"...Whatever, I don't really care." bingo.

"You've actually gotten pretty tall," Ty Lee said.

"Not by much. Is there a reason you two were looking for me, especially considering the fact that you came to the back water area of the Earth Kingdom?" Mai asked sarcastically.

"I want to recruit you in helping me find certain people," Azula said.

"Who?" Mai asked.

"Azula's uncle for now," Ty Lee said and smiled sheepishly when Azula glared at her.

"I was going to tell her," Azula said. She didn't want to tell them fully on who she was after because first off, she had a feeling Ty Lee would run her mouth, which she did, and Mai would decline as soon as she heard Zuko's name, the girl can deny it all she wanted but she was head over heals in love with her brother.

"Sorry," Ty Lee laughed nervously.

"...Sure, I'm pretty bored being forced to live here so it wouldn't hurt," Mai said, anything to get out of this place.

"Great... How's Omashu?" Azula decided to start on light conversation with Mai, she was still her best friend.

"You kidding? I hate this place. You know when father told me he was elected governor I never thought he meant this. It's an absolute nightmare," Mai said in frustration.

"I can guess," Azula mused.

"You're actually talking to me like a normal human being? Wow, what happened? Did someone die?" Mai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha ha, very funny," Azula said sarcastically, same old Mai.

"Well anyway I could always give you a tour of the place," Mai suggested.

"...You don't even know any of these places do you?" Azula asked as she looked at the city from the top of the balcony, outside Mai's home.

"Nope," Mai checked her nails, she wasn't going to lie about it.

"I figured, I need to speak to your father," Azula said suddenly.

"Why?" Mai asked curiously.

"Becua-"

"Those damn pentapox are ruining everything!" a man's voice shouted from inside the palace.

"Looks like father's home," Mai said evenly.

"Don't worry honey I'm sure it's nothing to fear," Azula was sure that was Mai's mother as she made her way inside Mai's home and viewed what was going on.

"Are you kidding me? I had to get rid of most of the citizens so those things couldn't spread to my men," Mai's father said irritably.

"Oh dear, try to relax," Mai's mother said gently.

"And plus our son...Oh! Princess Azula I didn't notice you come into my home," Mai's father said quickly when he noticed the Princess and bowed in respect, so did Mai's mother.

"My apologies but Mai did allow me in?" Azula said.

"I understand fully my lady," Mai's father said.

"I heard you talking about this pentapox? I'm curious to know when you released most of the citizens," Azula asked seriously.

Mai's father paled and quickly bowed his head, "I'm so sorry Princess but I had no choice, if I didn't send them out of here then the disease would have spread."

"When did you do this?" Azula asked.

"About a day ago my lady,"

So she came here a few hours later then the first time but at least she was able to get Mai to join her again, that was the main reason for coming here but now it was time for other matters. She made sure to look around and act curious.

"... Strange, from what I've heard you have a son but I didn't see him anywhere," Azula said in mock curiosity.

"The resistance has kidnapped him Princess," Mai's father said with anger at the thought.

"Oh? I'm sure you're doing something about that right?" Azula asked with a raised eyebrow, she already knew what was going on, what Mai's father did to rescue his son.

"As we speak my lady. We will deal with those people," Mai's father said.

"What have you negotiated for your son's return," Azula asked curiously. She expected a straight answer but she could see Mai's father hesitating to speak, she understood of course, how could anyone tell the Fire Nation Princess that they decided to trade Bumi, the King of Omashu, for a measly boy?

"I-" Mai's father paused, he was on thin ice already for releasing citizens and telling the Princess of the deal he made might end tragically for him.

"Yes?" Azula prompted as she took a glance at Mai, who seemed indifferent to it all but Azula knew better, she was nervous, nervous for her father.

"I decided to trade King Bumi for him," Mai's father said in trepidation.

"A King for a child?" Azula pretended to way the option so Mai's parents couldn't be too suspicious of her new...softer side, only her best friends had that courtesy, but that didn't mean she was going to demean them either.

"A good choice, you're guaranteed trade with that offer and it will give incentive to expose who the resistance are," Azula surmised, judging by the shocked looks on Mai and her parent's faces Azula knew they never saw that coming, she would laugh later.

Mai couldn't hold in her shock at what she just heard, she was fully prepared to see her father attacked with a fire whip or at least berated by Azula, and even if she didn't like it there was nothing she could to against the irate Princess, so imagine her complete and utter surprise at hearing Azula compliment her father on something that anyone else would deem the most stupid idea imaginable, she loved her brother very much but she was looking at this situation from a tactical view, who on earth would trade a king for a child?

"T-Thank you my lady," Mai's father said still in shock.

"When will the trade commence?" Azula asked.

"Tomorrow, I have my best soldiers ready-"

"We will handle it," Azula cut in, indicating to herself, Mai and Ty Lee.

"Of course, it will be an honer." Mai's father said.

Well things were going smoothly for now, no one had become too suspicious of her and it seemed her strategy to remain the feared Princess and discreetly help when possible was actually working.

"I haven't found a suitable place to stay at the moment-"

"Oh please my lady, we have a wide selection of rooms you may choose from-" Mai's mother said in respect.

"I want to use Mai's room." Azula said and saw Mai frown at the idea of moving out of her room just because of her, how wrong she was.

"Right away, Mai I want you to remove-"

"Actually Mai, Ty Lee and I will be sharing the room together," Azula said. She could see Mai's frown turn to confusion and when she looked at Ty Lee she mentally rolled her eyes, the girl looked like she was ready to blow from excitement, another sleep over.

"Yes... If that is what you wish," Mai's mother said confusedly.

So now here they were, in the same bed, well they were more sitting on it then actually inside but that didn't matter.

"You know guys we should do our nails and lipsticks and talk about boys and stuff," Ty Lee ranted and then looked at her two impassive roommates who were not at all pleased with her idea, she pouted, "It's a sleep over guys, that's what happens!"

"Why did you suggest this?" Mai asked Azula.

"So we can get used to each other and I wanted you to experience this with me, I won't suffer alone," Azula said.

"Hey!" Ty Lee said indignantly, she wasn't that bad was she?

"You're definitely not the same person I knew in the academy... What happened to you Azula?" Mai asked with a hint of worry.

"I've been through a lot of things before I met you and Ty Lee again, I really don't want to talk about it right now," Azula said with finality, in truth she wanted to tell her friends everything she had been through but she was actually afraid to do so, who knows what would happen?

"Okay...so I guess we're sharing the bed huh?" Mai said a bit annoyed at the idea.

"Yeah," Azula said.

"You never liked to when we were kids?" Mai said pointedly.

"Then there's no better time then the present to start, besides we're still kids and its not too late," Azula said with a smile.

"You're smiling? Okay that's it! Ty Lee what did you do to Azula?" Mai said as she glared at the acrobat.

"I didn't do anything," Ty Lee said with her hands up.

"Yeah, I guess it was a stretch...Thank you," Mai said softly.

"For what?" Azula asked raising an eyebrow.

"For not hurting my father, I know what he did was idiotic," Mai said.

"It's alright and don't worry, we'll get your brother back," Azula said reassuringly.

"Wow... I don't think I can get used to this side of you," Mai said indifferently with a hint of humor.

"Well don't get too comfortable, I'm still the same old Azula you met, just a little more..."

"Nicer," Mai finished with a smirk.

"Something like that," Azula muttered.

"It's kind of wierd...just don't turn into another version of Ty Lee and we'll be just fine," Mai said with a small smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Azula smiled back.

"I'm right here you know!?" Ty Lee said irritably.

"Yeah, we know," Mai said rolling her eyes.

Azula smiled, she was glad Mai wasn't rejecting her, it felt really good to have her friends back. She was just starting out again, she knew that the decisions she made would have a huge impact on the future but so far she was making good progress. She felt more sure of herself now, she could do this, she could really change her fate.

**AN: Thanks for supporting the story. Please continue to R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Exchange

"Hmm...something's different with you.." Azula struggled not to snap at King Bumi. He had been rambling on about anything he could come up with and Azula had half a mind to lift the encasement, which the King was imprisoned in, to the air and leave it at that. She could never admit a time when someone was more annoying than Ty Lee, but she dared not say that aloud, Ty Lee was very emotional at times and Azula didn't want her sobbing all over the place.

"Did you change your hair?" Bumi asked seriously with narrowed eyes.

"How would you know?! We haven't met before!" Azula snapped in irritation.

"...Yep, the hair is definitely different," Bumi said seriously, then suddenly cackled like a madman.

"What is wrong with him? Has he gone off the deep end or something?" Mai asked. She was bewildered with this man's behaviour, he did not seem normal in the least, especially for a King.

"I...don't know," Azula said in honest confusion. They were at the rendezvous point where they would be exchanging Bumi for Tom-Tom. In a few minutes she would see Sokka, Katara and Aang again. This was a very serious and delicate predicament. Her actions now would certainly mark her new future and to be honest, she was nervous.

She didn't want to fight them, she didn't want to fight him, the person that saved her from her impending insanity, the person that saved her from her personal hell. She didn't want to hurt the Gang but she didn't know how she would go about dealing with the inevitable situation. Although Mai and Ty Lee accepted her, it would still be odd to them if she decided to play nice with the resistance...but she didn't want to fight!

"Have you seen Flopsie anywhere? I can't seem to find him," Bumi said as he looked around curiously.

"Who's Flopsie?" Ty Lee asked curiously.

"Hmmm... That's a good question," Bumi said thoughtfully with crazy eyes.

"Could you at least lift him into the air? He is freaking me out," Mai said as she eyed the crazed King.

"*Sigh* I can't do that-" She really wanted to but she needed a little clarity first,"-I still need to talk to him."

"About what? It's not like he can even form any coherent thoughts," Mai said incredulously.

"Now, now ladies, no need to fight over me," Bumi said with a grin.

"First of all...ew. Secondly...ew," Mai said in disgust. This old man was completely out of it.

"King Bumi," Azula called seriously.

"Yes dear?" Bumi replied.

"I'm curious to know. Why did you surrender your city so easily?" It was a thought that bugged her even now. She knew he was able to defeat and reclaim the city on the Day of Black Sun, but she was still a bit confused. Did he plan that from the very beginning? Or was he just waiting for any opportunity that came?

"To be honest... I was bored," Bumi said.

"Bored?" Azula repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, I wanted to add some thrill into my old life!" Bumi said happily.

"...Okay?" She didn't know if he was telling the truth or lying straight to her face, but she knew that things were not as black and white as they seemed. Bumi had an ulterior motive for surrendering so easily and she still couldn't figure out what that reason might have been.

"When are these people coming already?" Mai said with a hint of impatience, it was a bit hard to tell with the bored expression on her face.

"Relax, I'm sure they'll be here anytime now," Azula said calmly.

"What will you do to them when they arrive?" Mai asked curiously.

"We could all get together and have some tea," Bumi suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, will there be cake?" Ty Lee asked eagerly and then shrunk when her two friends glared at her.

"Don't support this maniac!" Mai said irritably.

Azula would have put in her own scolding but as she looked in front of her she gasped, it was involuntarily but she didn't care what her friends would think of that. The Gang was finally here.

"Well, for a moment I didn't think that you would show," Mai said as she stared at the new arrivals, most importantly, her little brother.

"Well we're here now, so can we get this over with?" Sokka said warily as he eyed his enemies.

For a moment Azula's mind went completely blank when she looked at Aang, it didn't even register to her that he was covering his tattoos so as not to be discovered. He seemed so different from the Aang that healed her. He seemed...innocent, naïve, like a lost child trying to find his way through an unfamiliar territory. Azula looked into his eyes and she couldn't help but admit that he was...adorable.

She didn't like him that way, not more than a friend, it was only a fact that she felt like pointing out. Her musings were cut short when she noticed that Aang started to squirm and she realized that she must have been staring too long.

"Right, do you have the child?" She had lost her bearings for a moment and realized too late that she had asked a stupid question.

"What does this look like? Cheese?" Sokka exclaimed dramatically as he held Tom-Tom in clear view of everyone. He felt confused when Katara snatched the baby away from him and gave him a glare.

"That's not how you treat babies!" She hissed in anger. Sokka had a knack for acting stupid but she will not let him involve the baby.

Mai scowled at the interaction, she did NOT like people treating her little brother like a rag doll and she was starting to get angry.

"Hand the child to us and you can have the King," Azula said evenly, her face took that of unreadable indifference.

"The King first, then the child," Sokka said.

She wanted to talk to them, without a confrontation, but she was struggling to come up with something to say.

"I've had enough of this," Mai said impatiently and discharged a dagger straight at Aang.

Luckily Aang was able to dodge the knife thrown in time.

"Quick, let's get Bumi and get out of here!" Aang screamed frantically and airbended into the air, landing on top of Bumi's encasement, and tried to yank off the chain that was holding it.

Mai and Ty Lee charged at Katara and Sokka respectively. Sokka quickly put the baby to safety so he could use his boomerang. Katara was already engaged in a small battle with Mai, who had to keep dodging the waterbender's water whip.

Azula could only look on in shock, it was chaos. This had never happened back in her original timeline, okay, something similiar, but not like this, and she had to wonder why it did now. Sure, the exchange had started out differently, but even so, how in Agni's name did it come to this?! She looked at Aang and saw that he was trying to disconnect the encasement from the chain, and she didn't even make a move. What was she supposed to do now?

"Hey...you know, you're kinda cute!" Ty Lee said with a grin.

"Uhh..." Sokka was just at a loss, an enemy just called him cute.

"Aang, I'm coming," Katara said and then ducked to avoid another long-range attack from Mai.

Mai had grown tired of waiting for this exchange to be over with, so she took things into her own hands. They didn't have to give them Bumi, they could keep both Bumi and Tom-Tom.

Katara saw that Aang was struggling with the chain so she shot some water, which solidified into ice as soon as it was in contact with the chain, and decided to continue to focus on the Fire Nation girl.

Mai looked at Aang and fired a dagger of her own which missed the Avatar, but did break the chain and the encasement was sent spiraling to the mail chute, with Aang holding on for dear life, and Bumi screaming "Wheeee!"

Azula was brought out of her stupor when she saw Bumi and Aang rocket down the mail system. She quickly took after them.

"Don't kill any of them!" She called over her shoulder to her two partners.

"What?!" Mai said in disbelief and dodged water that was aimed at her face.

"Well I got no problem with that, how about you?" Ty Lee said flirtatiously to Sokka.

"I'd rather die!" Sokka said dumbly and charged at Ty Lee with his trusted boomerang.

"Isn't this fun Aang!" Bumi screamed excitedly.

"I don't think now is a good time for that Bumi!" Aang screamed as they shot through the mail system.

"Wait! Stop!" Azula implored as she started to gain on them.

"Oh no! They're after us!" Aang said fearfully.

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about it. Maybe she just wants to talk," Bumi said nonchalantly.

"Talk?" Aang stared at Bumi, had he finally lost his mind?

"Please stop!" Azula continued her pursuit, she realized that she needed to do something drastic to catch up to them, and she knew exactly what. She used her firebending to shoot into the air and then land directly on the encasement.

"Aah!" Aang panicked and used airebending to try and blow her away, to no avail.

"Whoohoo! Glad you could join us! Check this out!" Bumi said gleefully as he used his earth bending to take them away from the system and have them crash into a building, not before they caused some damages on the way.

"MY CABBAGES!" Could be heard all around Omashu.

"*Cough! Cough!*.. When you want to do something you go all out, don't you Bumi," Aang said as he made his way out of the debris and saw Bumi, cackling as if crashing into buildings was an everyday occurrence.

His head whipped in the direction where he heard a groan coming from and he was treated to the sight of Azula, sprawled on the floor, with her butt in the air. He quickly looked away with a blush.

"What were looking at, I can't see since I can't move at all," Bumi said as he tried to lift his head for a better look.

"Nothing!" He couldn't help but sputter out, it was an awkward situation.

Azula was dazed as she struggled to right herself. She looked on lazily and saw a blurred vision of the Avater.

"Aang?" She asked absent-mindedly.

Aang did a double take when he heard the Fire Nation girl call his name. How...did she know him? They have never met before.

"How do you know me?!" Aang asked in alarm as he took a few steps back from the girl.

Azula shook her head and realized she made a huge mistake, she slipped up. She wasn't supposed to know his name, they've technically never met before.

"I've heard people speak of you." She mentally cringed at that statement. Not only did it sound ludicrous, but she was lying to him as well, she did not like the latter.

"...?" Aang was beyond confused with that statement. How many people know him by name? Did the Fire Nation know his identity?

"Don't worry, only a select few know who you are and no one else. The Fire Nation don't even know." She hastily added when she saw the worry on his face.

Aang only relaxed slightly. Her explanation did very little to clarify how she actually knew him.

"I am Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation," Azula introduced herself delicately.

Aang was surprised with how...kind the girl sounded. She didn't even seem like a killer, her eyes were soft, open, and Aang found himself confused once again. She said she was the Princess of the Fire Nation, right? Shouldn't that mean she was one of the worst of the worst? He took a glance around for an escape route.

"Please, I just want to talk, that's all, I swear it," Azula said pleadingly.

She is the enemy, his mind kept telling him but Aang was too good natured to listen. That didn't mean he wasn't cautious, besides, he had to get Bumi out of here, if he could.

"W-What do you want to talk about?" He couldn't help but be nervous, this was the only person, that he saw firebending with blue fire, no Fire Nation soldier has done that and he just knew she was powerful.

"I-I just want you to know that...you don't have to be afraid of me. The last thing I want to do is harm you or your friends." She knew that she was taking a huge risk with what she was saying, but she felt she should be honest with him.

"It didn't seem that way a few minutes ago," Aang said warily.

"I'm sorry, my friends acted rashly, but I swear I didn't mean for this to happen." It was the truth but she had doubts that he would trust the words of a Fire Nation Princess, especially considering the fact that they had only just met.

"...I'm sorry, but I can't believe that," Aang said nervously and glanced at the escape route this time, in the form of a huge hole.

"You don't have to believe it, yet, but I'll give you a chance to get away from here with King Bumi," Azula said.

"Really?" He couldn't believe that, it was too hard to do so, there had to be a catch somewhere.

"Yes, really." She was about to make her way out of the building when she was stopped.

"Nope! I'm not going anywhere!" Bumi chirped with his eyes closed.

"What?!" Both Aang and Azula said.

"You heard me, I'm staying right here!" Bumi said strongly.

"But Bumi, we can get out of here, I hope," Aang said the last part meekly to Azula, hoping that she wouldn't jump him.

"You're free to go," Azula reassured.

"See, she says we can go!" Aang implored.

"I'm about to teach you a very important lesson Aang," Bumi said seriously.

"What is it?" Aang asked curiously, making sure he kept an eye on Azula.

"Wait and listen," King Bumi said.

Azula was confused by that, was that the lesson or was it a command.

"Utilise these two aspects carefully and you'll see all the differences they will make," Bumi clarified.

It wasn't much but Aang was used to this kind off stuff from Bumi.

"So...I guess I leave him here," Aang said to Azula.

Azula shrugged, she knew the true reason that Bumi was staying but she decided not to voice that out, or risk causing even more problems to this timeline.

"Uhhm..." Aang was feeling awkward. He would have never thought he would be in such a situation.

"Come on! Get to know each other! She's a cute girl Aang!" Bumi prompted.

Azula blushed at that, and tried to fight it down, she was embarrassed, she didn't mind getting to know Aang, as friends, but now was definitely not the time.

"Not now, You have to get to your friends and leave this place before you're apprehended," Azula said.

"Why are you helping me?" Aang asked curiously, he was still fearful of the Princess but he needed to know her motives.

"It's best that you don't know. Hurry up and go." That was a close one, she didn't want to explain herself further.

Aang stared at her for a long time and then looked at Bumi.

"He will not be harmed, I promise." If Zuko was here then he would have told Aang not to trust her. What was the thing that Zuko always said? Oh yes! "Azula always lies." That was the term, and although it was true, in the past, she would make sure she changed that view very quickly.

"Don't worry Aang! I'll be fine," Bumi assured.

"How do you know?" Aang asked confusedly.

"I don't know!" Bumi said cheerfully.

Aang sighed an looked back at Azula.

"I-I'll hold you to what you said Azula," Aang said seriously.

"I understand, and Aang?" Azula called.

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to keep this conversation between us a secret," Azula said carefully.

Aang frowned, he didn't understand what she was on about, "Why?"

Azula sighed, it seemed she had no choice.

"...I'm usually known as a sadistic Princess who enjoys other people's suffering." Her mouth formed a thin line after she spoke, she was truly nervous of his reaction.

"Is that who you are now?" Aang asked carefully, on the inside he was fearing for his life.

"...No, but I can't have people knowing that. In return Bumi will be safe." It's the only leverage she had, even if she didn't like pointing out the fact.

"...Okay," Aang said in resignation.

"Thank you," Azula said softly.

Aang couldn't picture Azula as a cold-blooded killer, she didn't seem like the heartless type.

"I...guess I should get back to my friends," Aang said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Azula returned the awkward response with her own.

"Okay...bye," Aang said and left the building through the large hole that was made from the crash.

"... Are you sure you didn't do anything new to your hair?" Bumi asked curiously.

"What is wrong with you?!"

**Later on.**

"I'm actually surprised that we were able to make it out of there without any injuries," Sokka said thoughtfully.

"Well it would have been helpful if you lended a hand before that weird girl paralysed me!" Katara said irritably.

"Hey! I was a little preoccupied with that crazy girl with knives," Sokka countered.

They had escaped from the Fire Nation in Omashu, with a little aid from Aang and now they were on the run again.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked when she noticed that Aang wasn't involved in their conversation.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine guys." He was really in deep thought. Azula, who exactly was she other than the Fire Nation Princess? Their encounter was one of the strangest things that had ever happened to him. She didn't seem like what he would expect from a Fire Nation citizen, a princess no less. She seemed like nice person and Aang didn't know what to make of it all.

"So, what now?" Mai asked as she looked at the sunset in Omashu.

"We find them," Azula said.

"Those kids?" Mai asked.

"Yes." Azula answered.

"Why?" Ty Lee asked.

"...You guys trust me right?" Azula asked carefully.

"With my life," Ty Lee said with a small smile.

"Sure," Mai shrugged, it was the truth.

"Then trust me when I say we need to locate them," Azula said seriously.

"Anything to get out of this place," Mai replied with a hint of reassurance.

"We're with you Azula," Ty Lee said reassuringly.

"Good... Thanks girls," Azula said gratefully. If she had told them that Aang was the Avatar then that would immediately create problems. They would automatically think that they were hunting him down, for capture or worse, when that wasn't the case at all. She knew what her main goal was now, it was very clear, it was something she would commit to. She will help the Avatar save the world.

**AN: Sorry it took a bit longer to update but busy, busy, busy. Thanks for supporting the story. Please continue to R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5: Family Bonding Part 1

**Authors Notes: Wow, I expected just one or two reviews but I'm quite surprised to see more than that. Well I'm not the type of person to abandon a fic...yet anyway(Hehehe). Thanks for your reviews and support. Here is the long awaited update. **

* * *

Azula just knew someone was out to get her, someone had definitely cursed her very being. The past was slowly becoming a reality she didn't want to be involved in anymore. It was becoming something she was starting to hate with a passion. How can something that looks so simple be so complicated?

Everything was playing out as it would originally have before, but that was the problem. The past seemed so easy to manipulate and change, but that wasn't the case. It was difficult, very difficult to find the right thing to change without making a horrible mistake. She knew full well that things were not as simple as just saying "I'm Princess Azula of the Fir Nation and I don't want to fight. I want peace and to help the Avatar save the world from my horrible father!" Even she wouldn't result to saying that. She may have changed, however, she was anything but some sort of...Ty Lee.

Why was she the one given this daunting task of changing the past? Why couldn't this path fall to Aang? Agni knew that the boy could do a better job! Maybe this wasn't a second chance, but a definite punishment for her crimes, a sort prison reality that she would be stuck in and relive for the rest of her life. Was she getting paranoid or what?

She had tried on so many occasions to change things in favor of the 'good guys', but it seemed the more she tried to change things for the best interested of the innocent, it would just worsen the situation. She knew full well that she had made little mistakes that had almost resulted with huge consequences, but she had tried to take the gamble anyway. She had tried and tried many times to do some good.

All attempts ended in utter failure.

Aang had seemed to gain some trust in her when they met in Omashu, but that had immediately ended when she and her friends started seeking the Gang out, using the tank train and mongoose dragons to aid in their pursuit. She had forgotten how fast the young airbender could run. She conceded to the fact that she must have looked quite intimidating on a mongoose dragon.

When she had tracked him to the abandoned town, like last time, she tried to cast away his fears by trying, once again, to convince him that she didn't want to harm him or his friends. All seemed to be working well until her brother had to interrupt. She scolded herself so much for forgetting him.

Zuko, oh Agni, she had never seen such resentment and hate in his eyes other than that moment when he looked at her. She knew that they were not on good terms in the past but to see such malice directed at her, by her own brother no less, sent a shiver down her spine.

The outcome practically went the same way as it did the last time, with her surrounded by Zuko, her uncle and the Gang, and being forced to leave the scene for dear life. Zuko had refused to listen to anything she had to say and opted to attack her, and she retaliated in turn, nearly killing people in the process, but she had escaped before things could escalate further. She had grown to care a great deal for him, who wouldn't after he helped her with her therapy. He had never given up on her until she was healed and ready to leave the mental institution. Seeing him as a boy again, with hate for her in particular, hurt quite a lot to say the least.

Aang seemed to have disregarded her words that she didn't mean them any harm because the boy she saw at Tu Zin- the abandon town- was a lot more guarded then the boy she talked to with the presence of Bumi. She just didn't get it all.

No matter how much she tried to change the past, it just seemed to be taking it's due course as usual, as if all her attempts were just annoying mosquitoes, not significant at all.

She could admit it now, time travel didn't make any sense whatsoever.

It seemed like every time she tried to change something, it would happen briefly, at her consequence, and then subsequently revert to the same course as usual. So that left her with questions. How the hell could she change events indefinitely? Could she change anything at all? Could she really help Aang when it seemed like she was his enemy again?

It was so confusing, and she was beginning to lose hope on being a positive influence to the people that thought of her as an enemy. It seemed like this was a sign to just go with the flow, to be who she was before, to actually use this time period not for the greater good, but for her benefit. Was it really what this second chance was for? To rule the world? To be the merciless princess that everyone would have the right to fear? For a moment she entertained those thoughts, but only for a moment, and then promptly squashed them. She could not do that, not now, not ever.

For a few weeks things seemed to be heading in the same direction like they used to. She was hunting the Avatar again with her trusted friends Mai and Ty Lee, it seemed so routine now that she just went with it. She relentlessly chased after Aang like before, for a different reason of course. She discreetly helped the Gang when she could without giving much away, but that still wasn't enough, in her opinion. The process seemed to be going as it did before, but she was really desperate to drastically change things significantly, not just a minuscule amount.

She just didn't know how to make such a big change, well she did, but wasn't sure of the consequences it would bring to the timeline. She realized that if she wanted to change her future then there was no choice about it, she would have to take an incredibly risky gamble, straying away from the timeline and possibly destroying a peaceful future because of it. Why, oh why, was she given this chance again?

She had to fight the Kyoshi warriors once again. She felt like rolling her eyes at the irony, she was supposed to help out and ended up still fighting Suki, but the girl did refuse to listen to reason, claiming that she would never trust someone from the Fire Nation. They were taken as prisoners again, yes, but she had tried to make their prison a little more comfortable, extra effort on the bed for each cell and the promise of food everyday.

When she was sure that they were alone, she had apologised to the raging Suki, who had looked at her like she had grown a second head, and promised to set her free in due time, but she didn't need the Kyoshi Warriors interrupting what she had to admit was the most important event for her life, Ba Sing Se. Suki had just looked at her like she was crazy. Azula could only agree with that.

She had heard from Zuko, when he had come for her regular therapy session, that when he had lived in Ba Sing Se he used to work at a tea house with Iroh, two if she heard correctly. He had told her the exact location of the second tea house, knowledge she would put to good use. She had decided to finally make a move that could potentially be her last. She needed to talk to Zuko once again.

It was relatively easy infiltrating Ba Sing Se because of the disguises. She briefly wondered if anyone could come into Ba Sing Se with just wearing the Kyoshi Warrior outfit alone. It definitely seemed to be the case.

She had rented an apartment where she would be staying with Mai and Ty Lee, the King had offered more, but she didn't desire anything to draw attention to herself. She would have to keep a close eye on Long Feng and the Dai Li however. All in due time.

She had told Mai and Ty Lee about seeing Zuko in the city, earning suspicious eyebrows from both. She knew what they were thinking. How could she know that Zuko was in Ba Sing Se? She just told them that she heard it from somewhere, luckily they actually bought it.

Mai was reluctant to go and see Zuko. Ty Lee suggested that Azula sought Zuko on her own. They all knew that she was trying to connect with her brother, in some way, and she appreciated their acceptance towards the situation.

The only draw back to all of this was the fact that Ty Lee had chosen that moment to do her hair and face, so she could prepare to see her brother again. When Ty Lee had finished it was Mai who started.

"Oh Agni Ty Lee. What the hell did you do to her?" Mai said in what Azula could guess was shock.

"She said I could do her hair," Ty Lee pouted.

"I don't look that bad, do I?" Azula asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the thing, you don't look like yourself at all. I don't even recognize you," Mai said as she got over her surprise.

"Really?" Azula said as she looked in a mirror. She was shocked at what she saw.

The blood red lipstick was replaced by a light pink, her hair was straightened and went past her thighs, the beautiful light green dress outlined her curves elegantly.

"You were supposed to get her ready to see Zuko. She looks like she's going on a date with someone!" Mai admonished. She just couldn't get that Ty Lee could go overboard like that.

"But..."

"It's okay, Ty. It may not be what I had in mind, but it will have to do," Azula said reassuringly.

"Oh come on, Azula. At least back me up here," Mai drawled irritably.

"...It's better that he doesn't know who I am, Mai," Azula said softly.

Mai kept silent. She knew that Zuko did not like Azula, so she decided not to say anything more on the matter.

"I will be back soon. I want you guys to monitor Long Feng without appearing to be too suspicious," Azula said.

"I find myself questioning your random orders more frequently now. I was willing to look past chasing those kids because one of them was the Avatar. I was also willing to overlook your sudden neglect on the drill incident. Hell, I was even willing to overlook the fact that you spoiled those 'Kyoshi Warriors' for practically no reason, but now I'm tired of this. What's going on Azula? What are you hiding from us? I want the truth!" Mai said with a tight jaw and narrowed eyes.

"Mai...I just cant-"

"I'm worried about you! Don't you get that? Talk to us Azula! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mai said irritably.

Azula had a feeling she wasn't going to get away with this one, so she settled for a compromise.

"I'll tell you tonight, I promise," Azula said quietly.

"You better," Mai warned.

"I will," Azula said and then promptly left the two.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her," Ty Lee muttered.

"Don't give me that. I know for a fact that you're worried too," Mai said bluntly.

Ty Lee didn't say a thing.

Azula kept walking at a leisure pace to where she was sure Zuko would be working with her uncle. This was it. This was the biggest gamble she was about to take and it could mean the end of her. She was actually going to reach out to her broken family, which she had never done before.

She saw the tea house in the distant. It looked pretty average from her view, not too big nor too small. She was dreading the impact of her decision to see her uncle and brother so quickly, completely deviating from the original timeline altogether. The tea house started to look more like a foreboding aspect then anything else.

She quickly hit herself, drawing weird looks from bystanders, and screwed her face into that of determination. She scolded herself immensely. She was Princess Azula of the fire Nation! She shouldn't fear a thing, no less her brother and uncle! She schooled her face to that of more determination. She feared nothing! She feared no one! Her resolve, however, started to waver as she drew closer to the tea shop.

This was not going to be easy. Unlike the first few weeks in the past, where she knew what to basically expect from repeated scenarios, this was different. She had no idea how this would turn out for her, it was completely impossible to predict, even for her sharp mind. She stopped completely at the side of the entrance. She took a peek inside and immediately saw her family at the back of the tea house. She straightened herself and used her long hair to try and cover her face. She bowed her head so Iroh and Zuko could not recognize her so easily and slowly made her way into the tea house. She wasn't afraid of her uncle attacking, Zuko however...

She had to force her heart to stop hammering in her chest. There was no turning back now. She was a little nervous as she approached the counter, hands trembling but still firm. She scolded herself for being reduced to a quivering mess, but she still couldn't stop herself. When she got to the counter she made sure to take every measure possible so they couldn't recognize her, but before she could talk, her uncle beat her to the punch.

"Oh! Why hello my dear! You look positively radiant! How can we help you today?" Iroh asked cheerfully as he tried to get a better look at the girl.

Zuko just took a tray filled with tea and went to serve the customers. He seemed grumpy, Azula noted. Maybe he didn't like the life of a tea server? She could only briefly look up to her uncle before she quickly averted her gaze. Stay hidden, she mentally chided.

"Hello, may I please have a table so I can order some tea?" Azula said softly. Doing her best to disguise her voice and act like a shy Earth Kingdom girl.

There was a long pause after that and Azlua was slowly starting to panic. Oh Agni, he found out already! This was so ba-

"Sure my dear. There is a table at the corner, near the entrance, that is not occupied by anyone. You a free to take it and I'll bring you a menu shortly," Iroh said with a small smile, but Azula could see something in his eye that she couldn't quite understand.

She went to the table, almost bumping into Zuko because of her haste. She quickly sat at the table and took a deep breath. Okay, so far there wasn't an epic fight between her and her family, which was good, but if she knew one thing then it was the fact that her luck had a tendency to run out quite quickly. She made sure to keep her face covered as Zuko looked at her weirdly, probably trying to figure out where he had seen her before. She was getting a bit annoyed as his glance turned into a full blown stare, but she soon sighed in relief when she saw him return to his duties.

"He can be very open at times. So please forgive my nephew's forward attitude," Iroh said as he approached the girl with a menu in hand.

"Of course, I find no offence to his actions," Azula replied softly. Iroh's presence seemed different for some reason.

"Here is your menu. You may order anything you like," Iroh said.

Azula quickly took the menu and used it to cover her face. She mentally sighed in relief. At least this way it will be much harder to be identifiable.

Iroh stood over her for a long moment. He noted her nervous demeanor quite critically, trembling hands, nervous glances, hair covering her face. He took note of everything before he proceeded to offer her something to drink.

"Water please," Azula replied. This was getting her nowhere, she shouldn't be acting this way.

Iroh went to the counter and quickly poured water into a cup. He came back and put the cup on the table. Azula thought that would be the end of it, but was pleasantly surprised when he took a seat opposite to her.

Iroh looked to be in deep thought and all Azula could do was stare at him apprehensively. She was really lucky that her hair was long enough to conceal her identity, otherwise she was sure her uncle would see her wide eyes.

Iroh suddenly looked at her seriously.

"Azula." He said it softly but she heard it loud and clear. Her heart stopped cold. She wasn't planning on it but she was sure as hell ready for a fight if that's what it came down to. She had not counted on her uncle's wits and her nervousness had increased tenfold, which did not help matters as they already were. However, she remain as impassive as possible.

"If you are here to capture us then I ask you to not do it in the presence of the innocent. They have done nothing to deserve harm among them," Iroh said seriously as he looked at his customers.

Azula just stared at the man. He thought she was here to capture them? Well it wouldn't be wrong for him to think that, she guessed. But that was not the case at all. She was not that Princess anymore, she was a new woman. She was a bit surprised that her uncle wasn't making such a huge scene in front of these people, including Zuko. She looked into his eyes and could see how alert he was. He didn't want to fight, but she knew he wouldn't hesitate to defend himself.

"I'm not here to fight," she said softly.

"My dear niece, I find that very hard to believe," Iroh said.

Her lips formed a thin line. Well of course he wouldn't believe that, but what could she really say under the circumstances?

"I came to see you and Zuko. Not to fight, but to talk. I'm sorry for the things that I've done in the past, but please believe that I'm not that person anymore," Azula silently pleaded as she looked at her uncle. Great, now she looked like she had really gone off the deep end.

"I can sense spiritual energy surrounding your body. How is that possible? You have not parted to the spirit world, have you?" Iroh asked curiously.

Azula looked at Iroh confusedly.

"Hmm perhaps I shouldn't stray from the conversation. I implore you not to invol-"

"I'm not here to fight with anyone!" Azula hissed in frustration. She knew he would not believe her but she was really starting to lose her patience, and with that came anger.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you have come here in peace?" Iroh asked incredulously.

"Yes," Azula could only whisper exasperatedly. What else could she say to convince her uncle? He would perceive anything she said as a lie if he wanted to.

Iroh took in her nervous demeanor once again. She looked like she didn't want to be here, she looked like a trapped animal, she looked nervous but ready for battle if need be, and that through him for a complete loop. Azula was a very good actress when it suited her, but even Iroh could tell that she was not faking her attitude. The spiritual energy that surrounded her was also something very alarming. As far as he knew, he had only seen something similar around the Avatar, hell he even had the energy for a period of time. It should only be present in the people that have actually been to the spirit world, and it seemed Azula was one of them? How in Agni's name was that even possible?

"If you truly do not wish to cause harm here, then I implore to leave, Azula." Iroh stood up.

Those words were enough to knock her out of her nervous stupor. Her nervousness vanished, her confidence returned and she could finally think coherently without her trembling limbs.

Azula knew that Iroh was already planning on escaping and hiding away from her again, which would be terrible for her since she wouldn't know where to look or find them. She just couldn't let it end like this, she had always disrespected her uncle and disregarded his grief of his son's death as a sign of weakness. She felt great shame for the latter, it must have been awful for him, and she had to repeatedly shove it in his face. Her hand lashed out and grabbed his wrist before she could stop herself. Iroh looked at her surprised and ready to fight, but she would have none of that.

"Listen to me Uncle. I do apologise for what I've done in the past, especially concerning Lu Ten, you did not deserve those words, but I know that won't change anything. I won't ask for your forgiveness, I didn't come here for that. There a more pressing issues then just a family reunion. You may not like me, but I implore to just deal with it for a little bit. If you really do not want harm to fall here, then I suggest you keep an open mind to this situation. If I wanted you captured then I would have done it by now," Azula said curtly with a frown. She could understand that he wanted nothing to do with her, but she would not result to begging.

There was those eyes that he remembered. Iroh was looking at her with a mixture of surprise and wary. She looked genuinely regretful and he could actually see it in her eyes, but she also looked resolute once again. He stopped himself cold. Azula would never seem so...confusing. It was against her moral and pride. Even if she would lie, she would never result to uncertainty. This was very strange for him. Oh yes, he could see remnants of the evil child that he had the pleasure of knowing since her childhood, but something seemed different. Something was...off.

"I..." Iroh gently took his hand out of Azula's grasp and then went to the counter, a lot of emotions were struggling for purchase in his eyes.

Azula looked crestfallen as she saw her uncle reject her pleas. She sighed, it was understandable, people did not change overnight and her uncle was no different. Another sad thought came to the surface. If it was difficult for her uncle to accept her then Zuko would be absolutely resolute in not believing a word she said, and possibly attack her while he was at it.

She was surprised again when she saw a cup of tea land right in front of her and then Iroh took a seat again.

"It is a special remedy I created. No one has tried it yet, not even Zuko," Iroh said as he took a sip of his own tea.

Azula looked at the tea and then back at Iroh confusedly.

"It is not poisoned if that is what's on your mind," Iroh said easily through his sip.

"...I don't understand," Azula said after a while.

"Neither do I my dear niece. You seem quite different from the condescending child I watched grow. There is many issues I wish to discuss with you on, but I can postpone it to a later time," Iroh said.

"Why are you even giving me the time? I would expect you to be formulating plans to escape and hide from your crazy niece," Azula said it a little more spitefully then she would have liked.

Iroh offered her a tired smile.

"Do not be deceived. I'm still finding it hard to believe your words and I find myself in quite a delicate situation. All in all however, the fact remains that you are still family. You and I share blood. I am nothing more then open to the prospect of connecting with Zuko...as well as you. I've always considered you as someone that was beyond my understanding, and it is with that knowledge that I regret my past mistakes greatly. I was adamant in believing that Zuko needed someone to guide him on his path to truly discover who he is and his purpose. You were not even considered and I guess that was my mistake," Iroh said with a sigh.

Azula's eyes took great interest in the cup that she was holding. She had never heard that from her uncle and she felt like scoffing at it all. Now he felt like confessing- to her in particular- his inner most thoughts? After all the crap that she had to go through? She glared at him.

"I do not need your pity. I have grown quite well without your 'consideration'," she said lowly. Yes, her childhood was anything but nice, but she didn't need this old man looking down on her like she was a useless woman. She didn't need anyone labelling her as a charity case.

"It is not pity, it is admiration. Not many people can seek change without assistance." Iroh didn't even flinch.

Azula just huffed, folded her arms, and glared at the wall next to her. Assistance? He didn't know the half of it.

"Looking at you now, I can see you clearly for the first time in years. I can tell all the emotions playing through your eyes. The inner turmoil that is raging within. You are fighting two paths to your destiny, between the one that holds the greatest temptation of success but is immoral or the one that holds hardship and pain but is right. I cannot decipher where this is coming from, but I can only conclude that fate has brought you to my doorstep for a reason." Iroh said. It had to be the work of the spirits somehow, that's the only thing he could think of as a possibility.

Azula couldn't counter his statement because she was unsure whether she could justify it as right or wrong.

"Come, finish your tea." Iroh prompted and continued with his tea.

After they were finished drinking Azula looked at Zuko, who was still busy serving tea to the customers. She briefly wondered if he was suspicious of her, he did look at her for a long time earlier.

"It would not be wise to approach your brother at this moment. It may create unneccessary commotion," Iroh said as he gazed at his nephew.

Azula could understand that. Zuko had a seriously hot temper and she wasn't in the mood for a squabble. She figured that this was as far as she would go today. She didn't have any other questions to ask. She got up and Iroh followed suit.

"I'll accompany you for a little while." Azula knew better. He was trying to analyze how bad the situation was for him and Zuko. He must have still thought that she lied, that he was being deceived by her yet again. She didn't say anything and shrugged her shoulders.

Iroh raised an eyebrow at her action. Yep, she was definitely different.

"Lee! I'll be gone for a little while!" Iroh called.

"Don't come back late!" Zuko said curtly.

Azula mentally laughed. The best alias that Zuko could come up with was Lee? She couldn't fault him for that, but even she could admit that he looked nothing like a Lee. Oh poor Zu Zu.

Iroh and Azula had been walking around just to clear the air. It was an awkward silence at first but Iroh soon broke that.

"You look very lovely Azula. It took some effort to recognize you," Iroh said to the girl. It was true. She looked so different from before. He was actually very shocked when he got a good look at her face. Without the red lipstick and tied hair, she looked more like her mother than anything else. Ursa was a very beautiful woman and it seemed that Azula was becoming just that.

"Well you can thank Ty Lee for such a look," Azula remarked dryly while gesturing to her outfit. Oblivious to her uncle's musings

"Ah, she has much talent," Iroh said with a smile. He knew all about her friends.

"You make lovely tea." Azula said after a pause. She had forgotten to thank him earlier.

"It is nothing at all," Iroh inclined his head in her direction.

"I know it isn't easy to believe uncle, but I have changed," Azula said, taking great care to look her uncle in the eye. To convey the truth that her words alone could not.

"I do not doubt that for a second," Iroh said.

"You...don't?" Azula asked curiously.

"No, for starters you would have never apologised to me before, even in desperation. You were nothing if not prideful," Iroh said.

"Oh," Azula said with a frown. Okay, she had changed, but was it really that obvious?

"There aren't any soldiers out to arrest you, well there are, but I haven't told anyone about your whereabouts," Azula said as an after thought.

"It seems you have kept to your word. My apologies my dear niece. I do, however, need to leave now," Iroh said with a grateful look.

"It was... pleasant to spend some time with you," Azula said evenly.

"Nothing will ever change who you are to me, family." Iroh looked at her for a moment then looked at where he had come from.

"Well, I guess this could be the last I see of you, huh?" Azula said curiously.

"...You are free to come tomorrow," Iroh said softly.

Azula looked at her uncle weirdly. Was he serious?

"I have grown very fond of the tea shop to give it up so easily. So long as I have your word that you will not cause trouble then you are welcomed to come anytime," Iroh offered.

"I see, then you have my word," Azula said and did her best to hide her surprise.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," Iroh nodded his head. "Until then enjoy your stay in Ba Sing Se." With that he started to leave.

"I plan to," Azula said impassively after she had gotten over her shock.

Iroh only waved then left her alone.

Oh she was very surprised at two things. Iroh did not only just spend time with her, but offered her a chance to visit? He was truly a strange man indeed. She half expected him to run away when he had a chance. She couldn't believe that he was actually giving her chance. It seemed so unreal. She knew that he had plenty of opportunities to escape, but he never chose any of them. She was surprised that her gamble actually worked, some what. She still needed to talk to Zuko though, bad blood was an understatement when it came to them, but at least her uncle had allowed her the opportunity to see them.

She felt something within, she couldn't call it happiness but it felt close. It wasn't really a welcomed feeling but she didn't stop it. She allowed the hope to build just a little bit. Hope that she could make things right with her family.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks once again for all your support. Next chapter coming soon. Special thanks to BlueLion and Fokusas.**


End file.
